Tadiaki Resuka
by Sweet Cherry Mix
Summary: Oliver ingin sekali pergi ke daerah tersebut yang terkenal akan kemakmurannya. Hingga suatu hari dia terbelak (bad summary). Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Prolog

**A/N: Halo semua! Pertama kali ane publish fanfic ini di fandom ini. Fanfic ini diambil berdasarkan imajinasi si author. Terima kasih.**

 **Again, Don't Like? Don't Read! You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha**

* * *

Selamat datang di pulau Tadiaki Resuka! Dimana anda dapat menikmati fasilitas terbesar sedunia! Nikmati kunjungan pulau ini dan anda akan merasa segar seolah-olah bebas dari tugas kantor. Fasilitas yang kami sediakan yaitu: Waterpark, taman rekreasi, kebun rekreasi(?), pantai dengan pasir putih yang indah, fitness, mall terlengkap(?) dengan harga barang yang menggiurkan, bioskop dengan film terbaru setiap hari, restoran terlezat, stadion terluas sedunia, hotel bintang seribu (lho?), lapangan untuk berkemah, perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku terlengkap, dan sebagainya.

Kami juga menawarkan souvernir dari pulau ini untuk mengenang kunjungan anda di pulau ini dan jangan lupa kasih _ole-ole_ kepada teman dekat anda.

Info lebih lanjut hubungi: xxxx-xxxxxx.

* * *

Huft! Anak itu menghempaskan dirinya ke kasurnya. Itulah ungkapan dia setelah membaca brosur yang dia temukan di suatu tempat. Membayangkannya saja sudah tergiur, apalagi fasilitasnya yang sangat lengkap. Sudah begitu, dia ingin kerasan tinggal di sana. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaranada di benaknya. Dia mengambil laptop dari tasnya dan mencari harga tiket pesawat tujuan Tadiaki Resuka. Setelah mendapatkan hasil pencarian, dia memperhatikan angka yang tertera pada layar laptop.

"Eh, buset! Harganya!" kagetnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga lebar melihat harga tiket tersebut yang berjumlah empat digit, USD$1500. 'Alamak, harga macam apa ini?' batinnya.

Segera dia mengambil buku tabungannya yang terselip di laci. Dia membuka halaman demi halaman untuk melihat jumlah tabungan terakhirnya. Dia hanya bisa speechless ketika melihat jumlah tabungan terakhirnya kira-kira USD$900. Huh, kurang 600 dollar!

Dia melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.35 malam. Anak berambut pirang kuning sebahu dengan mata tertutup di bagian kirinya tersebut segera menutup laptopnya dan menghempaskan dirinya (lagi) ke kasurnya yang sudah menjadi kesayangannya.

Ketika hendak memejamkan matanya, entah dari mana seperti jatuh dari langit, tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya berwarna kecoklatan menerangi kamarnya (saat itu lampu kamar sudah dimatikan) dan terdapat sosok berkata, "Ayolah," dan dalam sekedip mata sosok tersebut menghilang dari kamarnya.


	2. Tur

Anak tersebut tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sosok tersebut. Dia menggeleng kepalanya kalau itu hanyalah mimpi. Yak, mimpi! Sekali lagi, M-I-M-P-I! Dia menengok jam dinding dan langsung panik di tempat, 06.59 pagi. Sementara tur yang diadakan sekolahnya dimulai pukul 07.40 pagi. Dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya iyalah).

"Oliver, sarapan sudah ibu siapkan!" terdengar suara ibunya yang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya, Oliver, yang akan mengikuti tur dari sekolahnya selama dua minggu.

Setelah mandi, dia memakai baju, menyiapkan barang keperluan, dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah brosur wisata yang mirip dengan mimpinya. Oliver terbelak kaget melihatnya. 'Jadi, ini bukan mimpi? Tapi itu apa?' batinnya.

Mengetahui anaknya ada di dalam kamar, akhirnya si ibu masuk ke kamarnya. "Nak, ibu sudah bilang kalau persiapan harus dilakukan semalam. Sekarang, ibu saja yang mengurusinya! Sarapan dulu."

"Tapi bu…"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya sarapan dulu," kata ibunya dengan nada tulus.

"Maaf merepotkan," lirih Oliver.

"Tidak masalah," kata si ibu.

Dengan rasa tanpa terpaksa, Oliver bergegas ke ruang makan dan memulai sarapannya. Ketika selesai sarapan, dia segera ke kamar untuk mengambil tas persiapan dan segera pamit kepada ibunya.

 **Di SMP Vocaloid…**

Oliver berlari ke lapangan voli yang berada di depan halaman sekolah dengan tas yang beratnya lumayan berat. Dia mengecek waktu sekarang, 07.36. 'Fiuh, hampir saja telat,' batinnya. Salah seorang yang merupakan temannya langsung menyapanya, "Hai, Oliver! Bagaimana kita pergi bersama-sama?" temannya, Len, menepuk pundaknya.

"Baik, boleh saja. Ayo!" ucap Oliver. "Mumpung tinggal empat menit, ayo berkumpul ke sana!" Oliver menunjuk lapangan voli.

"Yok!" dan mereka berlari ke lapangan voli.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh peserta tur, harap naik bus sekarang dengan nomor bus masing-masing!" umum Meiko-sensei, pihak tur. Oliver dan Len yang memegang undian nomor 2 (ya elah pakai undian segala) segera naik ke bus nomor 2. Bus yang mereka tumpangi segera menuju ke bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara, mereka menunggu pesawat sudah siap di ruang tunggu. Pesawat akan terbang pada pukul 09.25. Selama menunggu, ada beberapa peserta tur yang membeli snack dan minuman untuk mengganti rasa jenuh selama di dalam pesawat dan pendamping tur membagi tiket kepada peserta tur.

"Kepada semua penumpang pesawat yang berada di ruang tunggu harap naik ke pesawat. Harap cek barang bawaan anda sekali lagi." Tidak terasa sudah tepat pukul 09.25. Para calon penumpang segera naik ke pesawat. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, pesawat akhirnya _take-off_ dan terbang ke angkasa.

Selama di dalam pesawat, ada penumpang yang ngemil makanan yang mereka beli dan yang tertidur. "Oh, ya, Oliver!" panggil Len sambil mencolek Oliver di sampingnya yang hampir tertidur.

"Umm… Apa?" jawab Oliver.

"Kita sebenarnya ke mana, ya? Kenapa pihak tur tidak memberi tahu kita?"

"Itu aneh. Aku juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kepada penumpang yang tehormat, dua puluh menit ke depan akan terjadi pendaratan. Gunakan sabuk pengaman anda kembali. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda," umum pramugari. Oliver menggunakan sabuk pengaman kembali.

'Hmm… Memang aneh.'

* * *

 **Wuhuu~ publish dua chapter sekaligus~ *ditampar ramai-ramai***

 **Review as you want~**


End file.
